Erika Wagner
Description Thin framed with hawkish facial appearance. Lady Erika is an imposing force through the work of her keen intellect and charisma. She has brown hair and blue eyes that suit her appearance as a bavarian with some subtle austrian tones. When she speaks, it is with a strong accent with drawling words and a heavy emphasis on a variety of sounds. The middle aged elf is incredibly friendly and sharp witted, with a knack for remembering the names and faces of everyone she meets. Erika greets everyone personally, with the tone one might expect from a lifelong friend. It's no surprise that she is well suited personality wise for the job of Fixer in the shadowrunner community. Background Born in the year 2030, in the city of Bayreuth, Bavaria. Erika is a direct descendent of the late 18th century composer Richard Wagner. ''As one of the direct family members of the old composer, she was classically trained in a variety of matters related to Music, including it's mathematical theory, composition, and the many politics that go into its creation. Like many other members of the Wagner Foundation, she is tasked with maintaining the composer's family legacy, and ensuring that his works remain relevant even in the modern times of the 6th world. Today, the grasp of the Wagner Foundation wavers from it's loss of influence in media. Erika Wagner traveled to the UCAS on family business with the intention of ultimately hiring Shadowrunners to solve the foundation's numerous problems. In 2055, Erika received an investment to setup a runner bar in Seattle, and begun renovation work on an abandoned Opera Hall which would last 10 years. Der Flussfelsen opened in 2065, and has been in operation as a runner bar ever since. "Der Flussfelsen" Erika is the proud owner of a previously abandoned Opera Hall on the northern end of seattle. It is an old concrete structure that dates back to the 1990s, and was abandoned initially in the 2020s due to an infestation of spirits. She was granted a loan by the Wagner Foundation to set it up as a front for the foundation business, as well as a runner bar by which her family can hire new prospects. The opera hall has a few amenities that may be considered useful to runners. A second floor mezzanine overlooks the concert stage, containing many private booths that are used to house johnson meets, with the sound of the stage used as a sort of 'white noise' screen to eliminate the risk of eavesdropping. It is said that Erika particularly favors scheduling local Goblin Metal bands to play on days that johnson meets occur at ''Der Flussfelsen. The bulk of the Johnsons that Erika sets up meetings with have a beef with Horizon, which is of course no small coincedence given her organization's desires to see its biggest enemy weakened. Relationships ''Characters and Organizations go down here if they have Erika Wagner as a contact. '' Walkure: Loyalty 1 Yutu: Loyalty 1 Category:Contacts Category:Shadowrun